Ouran High School Host Club Kaoru x Haruhi
by ElliMayaJ
Summary: Haruhi hasn't been feeling well the past few weeks. What could be wrong? A/N I do not own OHSHC or it's characters sadly ;-;
1. Chapter 1

The end of the day had finally arrived. Haruhi was cleaning up after the Host Club. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been feeling nauseated all day. Her stomach was screaming at her, but having to leave club early might have raised her debt by a few thousand yen.  
But it was the end of the day. She was by herself—or so she thought—and she was almost able to go home. She breathed an almost audible breath of relief as she finished cleaning and grabbed her bag—except it wasn't there. "What the hell," she mumbled under her breath. Just when she thought the day was over.  
"Hey Haruhi" the Kaoru said walking over to her  
"Hey, do you know where my bag went?" She looked at him suspiciously. "It was right here and now it's not."  
"No I don't but, have you seen Hikaru? He asked "he said he was going to the bathroom and that was twenty minutes ago"  
She sighs. "I'll go check the bathroom." Great, now she was being caught up in something else. The day would just never end.  
"You don't have to look Haruhi, I can look for him later let's just try to find your bag"  
The nausea started to get worse. "It's okay, I need to go anyway..." She sprinted toward the bathroom.  
"Haruhi..." a look of worry came over his face 'she looked a little pale now that I think of it' he thought to himself. She ran to the bathroom, closed the door, and threw up. Kaoru walked over to the boys bathroom "Hikaru?" he said walking in after not finding his twin he walked back to the music room 'I'm worrie...not just about Hikaru but Haruhi too' he thought to himself sitting on the couch. She finished throwing up, then stood up. She still felt like crap, but felt slightly better after that. She flushed the toilet and went back out. "Hey are you okay?" Kaoru asked walking over to her. "I don't know..." She sat down. He sat down next to her "hey Haruhi I think you should go home" he said looking at her again. She nodded. "I just need to sit for a minute, I'm... dizzy." He picked her up "come on Haruhi let's get you home." She was surprised at being picked up but was too tired to fight it. He started walking to her house "hey Haruhi, how long haven't you been feeling well?" He asked holding her closer to his chest."It started up a couple weeks ago..." She admitted."You should be resting" he said  
"I know..." She rubbed her eyes.  
"You can sleep you know"  
"Mhm..." She yawned. He helt her closer to his chest as she finally fell asleep in his arms. After about a ten minuet walk he finally managed to get her home  
"hey Haruhi wake up" he said shaking her lightly.  
"Hm?" She woke up.  
"We're at you're house. Do you have your key? "  
"Mhm..." She pulled her key out of her pocket.  
He unlocked the door and took her inside "here" he said as he laid her in bed.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"It's not a problem, now you should sleep" he said pulling another blanket over her  
"Thank you," she said, smiling and closing her eyes. He smiled and took out his notebook waiting for her to wake up. She slept for a few hours before waking up.  
"Hey I see your awake" he said walking over to her  
"You're still here?" she asked  
"I can't leave you here alone while your sick" he said sitting next to her  
"I'm not really sick..." She said looking down.  
"If you're not sick..then what's wrong? "  
"I...I think I'm pregnant..."


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there in shock "p-pregnant?" She nodded.  
"W-why..how..w-who did this to you?"  
She covered her face. "I don't know..." She was starting to cry.  
He hugged her and rubbed her back. She hugged him back, now sobbing. This was nothing like her, becoming emotional so easily.  
"Have you seen a doctor about this?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her face.  
"No," she said, "I don't even know how I would get my hands on a pregnancy test."  
"I think you need to see a doctor about this." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"How? I can't tell my dad that I..."  
"I understand but we're better safe than sorry." She sighed. "I think I just need a test first."  
"Yeah that's probably best"  
"Then again, I'm not sure how I'd pay for one..." she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest  
"You have a point there" he looked down. She sighed. "I don't know what to do..."  
"We could always tell your dad."  
"Gonna have to..." She sighed. He hugged her and massaged her shoulder a bit. She hugged him back, sniffling.  
"Are you hungry Haruhi?"  
"Yeah, a little bit..."  
"What would you like?" She shruged.  
"I don't know."  
"I have a small bag of cookies if you'd like" he said reaching for his bag.  
"Okay." She took a deep breath. he handed her the bag of cookies.  
"here you go"  
"Thank you." She started eating the cookies.  
"so do you have any idea how this happened?"  
"How what- oh, that. Um..." She sighed, "It's a long story..."  
"mind telling me?"  
"Basically... Remember that host club party we had about a month ago?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well... There was this guy there. We were all drunk. We got to talking. We were alone and we started kissing and one thing led to another and... You know."  
"oh..." he sighed "I knew that party was a bad idea.."  
She sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother..."  
he looked down "I don't know..oh Hikaru dropped your bag off he said he "found" it under the couch but I'm not sure"  
"Oh." She said. "That's good. I had important things in there." he smiled  
"you have homework right?"  
"Yeah," she said.  
"you wanna do it together?"  
"Sure," she said. She started to sit up.  
he stopped her "no no I'll get it for you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"yeah" he got up and brought her homework "here you go"  
"Thanks." She read through it.  
"it's no problem" he started reading through his.  
"I'm not sure I get this question..." She read through it again. "Number eight? Does that make any sense?"  
"uh..no" She sighed.  
"I have no clue how to answer that."

"neither do I...sorry I'm no help."  
"It's alright." She wrote down a guess. he put his homework in his bag "I'll do it later"  
"Yeah. Me too." She set her homework on her nightstand.  
"so do you want to watch some tv or something?"  
"Sure." She stretched and sat up.  
"how about spongebob?"  
"Okay." She chuckled. "I haven't watched that since I was a kid." he turned it on "I like to watch it with Hikaru sometimes." She sat back and watched it.  
he put his arm around her.  
She chuckles. "What are you doing?"  
"n-nothing." he takes his arm away. She assumes it's nothing and continues watching. He eventually fell asleep. She eventually fell asleep as well with her head on hid shoulder, not prepared for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up early that morning while it was still dark out. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, soon realizing that Kaoru was still there. Careful not to wake him up, she got up to make something. Kaoru only fell onto the couch and hugged a pillow. She got the burner on to make eggs.  
He woke up "Haruhi?"  
"Oh," she said, "Didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."  
"it's fine.." he yawned  
"You hungry at all?"  
"yeah kind of"  
"I'm making eggs. You want any?"  
"Sure." he smiled. She finished making the eggs and made a plate for him.  
"Here you go." She handed it to him.  
"thanks" he started eating. She started eating as well, slowly because she was feeling nauseous again. he put an arm around her again. She chuckled nervously and leaned into his shoulder. he laid her down  
"there you go." She giggled.  
"what's so funny?"  
"I don't know!" She kept laughing until she was suddenly crying. He hugged her and wiped her eyes "shh it's okay.." She hugged him back. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" Obviously, pregnancy hormones were kicking in. He pulled a blanket over her "I think you need a little more sleep..."  
"Yeah, probably..." She sniffled. "It is still really early.." he rubbed her back "night Haruhi"  
"Night," she yawned and fell asleep.  
he laid down on the floor and fell asleep as well. Haruhi's alarm on her phone went off a few hours later. "Mmrgh..." She put it on sleep. Kaoru woke up "hmm..."  
"My alarm went off," she went back to sleep.  
"okay.." he fell back asleep. The alarm went off again. "Oh my godddd..." She sat up. "It's Friday, right?"  
"hmm... yeah"  
"Good. One more day of this," she sighed and stood up.  
"you sure you can go today?"  
"I'm gonna try," she said.  
"okay." he said grabbing his bag. She grabbed her bag as well.  
"Don't tell anyone about the pregnancy thing, okay? Not until I get a test."  
"lips are sealed"  
"Good." She smiled. "Last thing I need right now is everyone getting on me about it."  
"yeah come on let's get going." She nodded and followed him out the door.  
"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"do you know who this boy was?" She sighed. "No," she admitted.  
"...damn" he murmured under his breath. She rubbed her temples. "I really hope this is just a false alarm..."  
"I do too" he said as he pulled her closer to him.  
"What if it's not, though?"  
"I don't know..." She sighed.  
"Well, hopefully we'll find out soon..."  
"yeah, hopefully."

~later that day~

"hey Haruhi how are ya holding up?" he asked walking over to her.  
"Feel really sick," she said, her hand on her stomach.  
"maybe you should go lay down in the infirmary."  
"I think I'm okay," she said. She stood up and walked a few yards away before suddenly feeling dizzy and passing out. Kaoru ran over and picked her up  
"I'm definitely taking you to the infirmary..." he said walking to the infirmary. She stayed asleep in his arms.  
'maybe I should just take her home' he thought to himself. She started to wake up. "Hm?"  
"oh, hey, you're awake"  
"What happened?" she asked drowsily  
"you passed out just a little bit ago..."  
"I did?"  
"yeah..."  
"Oh..." She rubbed her eyes.  
"do you want me to take you home?"  
"..yeah..." she yawned  
"okay" he started to walk her home. She fell asleep again about halfway there. when they got to her house he put her in bed "night Haruhi"  
"Mhm..." She was asleep already. He chuckled and sat on the couch and later fell asleep himself. She woke up several hours later and went out to the living room, surprised to see Kaoru there.  
"hey I see you're awake"  
"Yeah..." She rubbed her eyes. "I used some of my food money earlier today to buy a pregnancy test... I haven't used it yet."  
"did you use all of your food money?"  
"Most of it..."  
"I can buy you food if you need it then."  
"I bet I'll just throw it all up." She sighed. He hugged her "it's going to be okay. "  
"I guess I should take the test," she said.  
"Yeah" She went into the bathroom and took the test with her. Kaoru sat on the couch to wait for Haruhi he hoped that this was just a false alarm but he had to wait. A few minutes later, Haruhi came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. She looked pale.

"P-positive..."


	4. Chapter 4

"...n-no way"

"F-false positives are extremely rare..."  
"S..so you're pregnant..." She simply nodded.  
"That's it, I guess..." He hugged her and she hugged him back, almost in tears. He picked her up "I think you need some rest..." She nodded. "God, I'm such an idiot..."  
"No you're not" he creased her face  
"Yes I am!" She said, sobbing. He hugged her closer "no you're not"  
"Really? Do you see a bunch of smart people getting pregnant in high school?"  
"Well...no but you're not an idiot" She sobbed into his shoulder. He sat her on the couch and wiped her tears "it's going to be okay.." She leaned her head on the back of the couch.  
"My dad is going to kill me..." He hugged her again "don't worry" She sighed.  
"He should be home pretty soon..." He sat next to her and put an arm around her as she looked down and wiped her eyes.  
"It's going to be okay" he said again. She took a deep breath.  
"Do you believe me"  
"I don't know... Everything is so crazy, I don't know..." He hugged her again  
"it would be better to tell him so he doesn't find out himself" She nodded as the door started to unlock. Ranka came inside and he hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"Hey, Dad," she said.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Well, um... I gotta tell you something..."  
"And what would that be? "  
"Well, um... I'm pregnant.."


End file.
